oneshots Shikatema
by himepeti
Summary: Amo esta pareja, entonces he decidido escribir un poco de ellos, incluye lemon... los personajes son del señor koshimoto


**OJOS VERDES**

Odia el calor, así que el clima en Suna lo está poniendo de mal humor y él ni siquiera gasta sus energías en ponerse de mal humor, prefiere echarse una siesta antes de perder su chakra en un berrinche sinsentido pero el maldito calor no lo deja dormir, y el recuerdo de esos ojos verdes lo sigue persiguiendo, hace un par de horas que los captó en la cena con las personalidades de la Arena, y no, no es la primera vez, pero si después de un largo periodo y esos ojos lo hacen sentir nervioso y hasta fuera de control.

-Solo es una chica—Se repite en voz baja.

Aparenta ser tonto pero no lo es, simplemente es más sencillo hacerlo, se mete en menos problemas pero ahora ya no es tan fácil fingirse idiota, ya lo conocen y entienden su razonamiento incluso hasta su pereza; así que ahora él tiene un problema, algo que por primera vez no entiende y lo más desconcertante es que sus deducciones acertadas con ella no funcionan, Temari, la conoce desde hace varios años y desde su punto de vista es la mujer más problemática, si incluso más que su madre o Ino.

Temari incluso le parece irritante de alguna manera consigue avergonzarlo, no le interesa superar a ningún ninja pero con ella suele quedar en ridículo, y él no puede ser grosero con ella, esa no fue la manera en la cual lo educó su madre, un hombre debería proteger a una mujer todo sería más sencillo si la rubia fuera un hombre, pero incluso en las ocasiones que la ha salvado ella logra darle la vuelta y hacerlo quedar a él como el débil, ¿por qué le molesta? Sabe que si se viera en esa misma situación con alguien más no le importaría, ha hecho miles de cosas vergonzosas, como aquella vez en el examen chunnin donde en el bosque de la muerte le pidió su autógrafo a Neji, eso es cobarde pero jamás se sintió incómodo, jamás, pero Temari es esa única persona que lo hace sentir inferior y hasta estúpido y él no lo es, no es que desee sobresalir ese nunca fue su objetivo, claro los planes cambiaron con la reciente cuarta guerra donde decidió que sería el consejero y mano derecha de Naruto cuando se convirtiera en Hokage pero aún faltan años, apenas Kakashi tomara el cargo, él entonces puede seguir siendo un hombre promedio, o seguiría siendo a excepción de Temari.

-¿Qué quiere esa mujer de mí? –Pregunta en voz baja, queriendo deducirlo, sus continuas burlas, sus ojos verdes penetrándolo y haciéndolo sentir ansioso.

Una vez concluyó que quizás la Sabaku No gustara de su persona, sin embargo su teoría cayó en picada cuando comparó su comportamiento con otras chicas enamoradas y no era así, sus ojos verdes había ocasiones donde querían asesinarlo, además esa mujer lo vio en su estado más patético cuando el rescate de Sasuke no funcionó y sólo consiguió ninjas gravemente heridos ¿cómo podía gustar de un hombre como él al ser tan dominante?

-Es rara—Concluyó frustrado, odiaba esas misiones a la arena, pero ahora que todas las aldeas estaban saliendo adelante, él tenía que ir hasta allá para darle mensajes personalmente al Kazekage.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió abruptamente, se puso enseguida a la defensiva aunque la Arena y la Hoja fueran aliados, esa no era la manera de entrar a su habitación.

-¡Tú bebé llorón!—Ver y escuchar a la causante de su mal humor, lo hizo poner una cara desganada.

Temari seguía vistiendo el kimono que usó durante la cena, era una mujer segura al no avergonzarse del tamaño de sus pechos e incluso exponerlos, debía ser una mujer conforme de su cuerpo, el kimono lila con flores en distintas tonalidades azules moldeaba bien su cuerpo, y esos ojos verdes comenzaban a poner nervioso al Nara otra vez.

-¿Qué hice ahora?—Preguntó al bostezar y tirarse a la cama sin prestar atención a ese sobrenombre que empezaba a odiar, lo bueno es que la rubia solo lo llamaba de esa manera al encontrarse a solas.

-¿Qué acaso no corre sangre por tus venas?—La pregunta de la rubia, causó que su entrecejo se juntara poniéndole más atención.

Descubriendo que la chica en cuestión era casi la misma que en la cena, a excepción que tenía un extraño rubor en sus mejillas ¿acaso había ingerido algunas copas?

-Si no fuera así no estaría vivo—Respondió cansino, lo último que quería era lidiar con esos ojos verdes furiosos.

La rubia irradió su molestia y eso provocó que el Nara se levantara.

-Oe, oe deberías irte a descansar—Aconsejó, sin embargo la rubia caminó hasta ponerse frente a él con esos ojos verdes mirándolo directamente poniéndolo nervioso.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?—La cara desganada del Nara hizo acto de presencia con un leve puchero en los labios denotando hastío, pensó varias posibilidades para sacarla pero en todas no tenía una certeza confiable de triunfo...

Los labios de la ojiverde se estamparon con los suyos dejándolo pasmado, su labio inferior fue succionado por ella que parecía haber encontrado alguna clase de dulce en ellos succionando y besándolo, él impactado se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, quizás minutos pero cuando logró salir de su estupor enfocó a la rubia escondiendo esos ojos que lo ponían nervioso, enfocando esas facciones delicadas, esa mujer que a veces se convertía en una chiquilla y entonces finalmente pudo entenderlo y ya no dudó de su conclusión... lo mejor del asunto comprendió lo que pasaba con él cada vez que miraba esos ojos verdes.

Llevó sus manos masculinas a las mejillas de la chica para romper ese beso robado, alejándola apenas unos centímetros suficientes para que ambos pudieran ver sus rostros, ella entreabrió sus ojos lentamente y él dibujó una sonrisa ladina en su rostro como cuando no le quedaba ninguna otra opción y estaba a punto de darse por vencido.

-Así que te gusto ¡vaya problema!—Si, no fue pregunta lo afirmó y eso provocó a la rubia que de inmediato posó sus manos en los pectorales del moreno buscando romper el agarre ofendida por obtener esa respuesta a su arrebatada declaración de amor, pero él no se lo permitió al contrario volvió a estampar sus labios, besándola, esta vez fue ella quién no supo cómo reaccionar pero pronto siguió los movimientos del estratega.

-Eres un idiota y un bebé llorón—Le susurró en los labios cuando el beso fue perdiendo fuerza y él no hizo más que sonreír.

-Lo dices muy seguido—Le respondió alejándose de los labios tentadores, el sonrojo en la chica había acrecentado y lucía como una chica pequeña temerosa e insegura.

¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta que le gustaba ella? Ahora entendía porque se sentía tan "incomodo", porque le frustraba quedar en ridículo frente a ella sin embargo también comprendió que la tuvo en momentos cruciales, bien decían que los sentimientos no eran fáciles de entender.

-Te odio—El susurro de la ojiazul lo hizo soltar una leve risa.

-Quizás lo que quisiste decir fue "Te amo"—Temari se sonrojó y el moreno esbozó una sonrisa, finalmente empezaba a acertar sus conclusiones respecto a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?—Quiso negar avergonzada, incomoda de haber caído, lo detestaba, él era un completo idiota nunca la miraba siempre la ignoraba, la trataba como a cualquiera y ella no quería eso, quería más, quería que él se enamorara de ella.

-Lo mismo—Fue sincero soltándole las mejillas, llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos viendo como esos ojos verdes se dilataban no pudiendo creer lo que le confesó, si ella fuera una chica tonta no hubiera entendido las palabras del Nara pero no lo era y aún así tenía duda.

-¡Mentiroso!—La voz de la rubia fue amenazante provocando que él retrocediera un par de pasos—Crees que no te he visto, ¡siempre cuidando de Ino o de aquella patética chica de gafas con la que sueles trabajar!

El Nara suspiró cansado, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y solo se habían confesado sus sentimientos, no eran nada y la rubia ya le estaba reclamando quién sabe qué cosa y sin sentido.

-¡Que problemática!—Exclamó con su rostro cansado, en la mirada de la ojiverde se posó un brillo de rivalidad y entonces él se dio cuenta que esa discusión estaba perdida.

-Eres...—Soltó quedándose callada, pero sus ojos se humedecieron presa de sentimientos, no iba a llorar y menos frente a él por eso se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

No dio siquiera un paso cuando su brazo derecho fue tomado por el moreno que no supo porque la detuvo pero lo hizo, las lágrimas de la rubia rodaron por sus mejillas y al percatarse del hecho de inmediato trato de enjugarlas.

-A ellas las he cuidado porque no son fuertes como tú—Le explicó, sin ser consciente que encendía una mecha peligrosa.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué yo no soy femenina?—Le preguntó al darse la vuelta, encarándolo molesta, Shikamaru arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta de su error.

-N-no—Dudó en responder eso podía terminar peor—Lo que quise decir es que no es necesario que te proteja porque tú... tú eres una excelente kunoichi —Dijo desviando su mirada de aquellos ojos verdes posándola en el suelo.

La rubia se frustró había trabajado duramente para ser una excelente kunoichi su vida no fue nada sencilla, tuvo que lidiar con situaciones que la hicieron madurar de golpe, no tuvo una guía que le enseñara a ser una mujer, no necesitaba que le dijera eso, deseaba oír que era bella, que le parecía una mujer atractiva que quería estar con ella.

-Tú no eres más que un bebé llorón—Soltó resentida, Shikamaru río divertido y negó con la cabeza—¿Qué te parece tan divertido idiota?

\- Parece que lo que quieres es alejarme... pero creo que es lo contrario... yo a ti no logró entenderte—Se sinceró.

-No tienes porque hacerlo, alguien como tú no comprendería los sentimientos de una mujer.

-Entonces enséñame—Le sugirió dejándola pasmada, se acercó rompiendo las distancias –Quiero aprender a entenderte.

La petición la hizo sonrojarse, intentó poner una mueca molesta pero no lo logró sólo boqueó sin saber que decir y él dio un paso atrevido posando sus manos en la cintura femenina y la abrazó atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-Eres un completo idiota—Susurró la chica que se escondió en el cuello masculino soltando su aliento, provocando una reacción en la masculinidad del Nara, que se sintió incómodo, la rubia tomo las manos del chico entre las suyas—Quizás deberías de empezar por explorar mi cuerpo para que te des cuenta que no solo soy una kunoichi.

La cara de Shikamaru al escucharla fue de impacto ¿qué diablos le pasaba a esa chica? Definitivamente con ella nada funcionaba, nunca podría entenderla, lo estaba invitando a hacer algo que no podía rechazar pero que tampoco podía aceptar.

-Escucha, mañana cuando se te pase el efecto del alcohol me matarás, tampoco me interesa meterme en ligas mayores y tener al kazekage encima porque dormí con su hermana.

-¿Puedes dejar de ser un miedica por un rato?—Le preguntó molesta comenzando a desabotonar el chaleco de chunnin que portaba el Nara, quitándoselo y arrojándolo por alguna esquina de la habitación.

-Oe, oe—Protestó sin saber cómo detenerla, luego la vio sonreír pero no era una sonrisa sincera pudo reconocerla.

-Olvídalo—Soltó frustrada creyendo que no despertaba nada en el ninja de la hoja, dándose la vuelta decidida a irse de una vez por todas y no seguir con esa "humillación".

De pronto sus pasos se vieron detenidos y atónita se dio cuenta que tenía sus extremidades sujetadas por el jutsu del Nara, inmovilizando, en sus muñecas y tobillos unas sombras con imitación de unas manos.

-¿Qué significa esto?—Preguntó molesta, no necesitaba más ofensas.

Shikamaru caminó lentamente hasta ella, deteniéndose justo al frente mirándola hacia abajo no sabía si era lo más inteligente porque dentro de él algo le decía que se detuviera, pero no podía hacerlo.

-Te demostrare cuánto me gustas—Temari frunció su ceño al entender que el que consideraba maldito bebé llorón pudo comprender sus celos y conjeturas; sus labios se entreabrieron al ver el perfecto torso del ninja de la Hoja la playera cayó al suelo y él se acercó tomándola de la cintura besándola en los labios.

Los labios femeninos fueron esta ocasión más precavidos así que él mordió el labio inferior en búsqueda de entrada, logrando colar su lengua encontrándose enseguida la femenina que lo encontró apasionada, tuvo que librar una buena batalla que esta vez no estaba dispuesto a perder logrando recorrer cada rincón de la boca de la rubia, las manos masculinas subieron y acariciaba delicadamente la espalda de su acompañante, incluso fueron audaces al posarse en el trasero de ésta amasándolo a su antojo pero sin descuidar su jutsu lo último que quería era un buen golpe de su compañera.

No podía separarse de los labios femeninos, estaba pegado a ellos y tocar ese redondo trasero ya no era suficiente él tenía que calmar cierta parte de su anatomía y quería hacerlo entre las piernas femeninas, sus manos subieron a los montes acorralando el izquierdo, escuchando un jadeo femenino, fue mucho más valiente con su otra mano al colarla bajo la ropa de la chica rozando la blanquecina piel, sintiendo el calor que emanaba y ese botón que se había endurecido para él.

-¿Debería detenerme?—Le preguntó en los labios, sabía que ya había osado demasiado y su pregunta quizás resultara indignante después de tocarla de esa manera, pero lo que podía pasar aún se podía frenar no deseaba faltarle el respeto, Temari era amenazante por ella sola sin contar el excelente par de hermanos ninjas que poseía.

-No me hagas esto ahora—Rogó consternada, lo último que necesitaba era que la hiciera ser tan explícita y se arrepintiera de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-¿Qué cosa?—Le preguntó aún sin abandonar por completo sus labios, saboreándolos lentamente.

-No quiero hablar—Le respondió mordiéndole el labio inferior.

-¿Cómo voy a saber entonces lo que quieres y lo que puedo hacer?—Cuestionó obligándola a soltarle el labio.

-Maldita sea Shikamaru, lo único que quiero es que tú pongas las reglas—Reveló avergonzada.

-No deseo que me cortes el cuello—Confesó apenado—Eres impredecible.

-¿Crees que te lastimaría?—Preguntó la rubia incrédula.

-Sé que tienes el potencial para hacerlo... pero realmente no quiero faltarte el respeto—La ojiverde soltó una risa.

-¿Entonces qué diablos hace tu mano en mi... mí...—Era segura, pero su pudor la traicionó.

-¿Aquí?—Le preguntó al oprimirle el pezón, ella se sonrojó y una agradable y a la misma vez desagradable sensación en su interior le despertó toda su sensibilidad mandándole miles de corrientes eléctricas a todo su cuerpo.

-¡Shika...—No pudo hablar su boca fue invadida por la lengua del chico que intentó nombrar, al poco tiempo sus tobillos y muñecas fueron liberadas, sólo para desanudar o en su caso desabotonar los agarres de la prenda que portaba.

Las manos del moreno dejaron caer el kimono finalmente, acercándola más a su cuerpo haciendo que ambos sintieran el calor de su piel tras estar en contacto, la rubia mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a temblar en sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucede?—Le preguntó consternado, la chica se negaba a darle la cara escondida en los pectorales—Temari—Su voz se escuchó más autoritaria al tomarla de los hombros e intentar separarla sin embargo ella se abrazó a su cintura con fuerza impidiéndoselo.

-No lo he hecho antes—Confesó.

Shikamaru sonrió, esa chica era tan cambiante, era decidida pero ahora no era más que una mujer sumamente nerviosa.

-Yo tampoco—Le dijo no para hacerla sentir mejor, sino porque era la verdad—Pero esto se supone que es parte de la naturaleza humana debería salir bien—Además también tenía conocimientos adquiridos por libros o enseñanzas de su mismo padre y él era un genio, tenía que salir más que bien.

-Shikamaru—Se quejó por la escueta respuesta, aunque emocionada al enterarse que ese azabache no había sido de nadie más y podía ser solo suyo.

-Pero podemos detenernos—Dio la opción, todo eso iba quizás rápido, apenas hace unos minutos se había logrado descifrar que le pasaba con ella...

-¡No! Tú eres mío—Habló sin pensar y eso la hizo avergonzarse.

-Si esa es una declaración supongo que mi aceptación no es necesaria—Respondió burlón—Pero en ese caso debo tener algunos derechos y quiero reclamarlos ahora.

La alzó en sus caderas, Temari se sujetó a él por el cuello y sus piernas afianzadas en el trasero del chico que amasaba el trasero de la sonrojada chica, la llevó a la mullida cama recostándola y volviendo a comer sus labios liberándola del sostén lila, descubriendo los pechos y bajando a comerlos, succionando de ellos con delicadeza y otras un tanto desesperado, no era para menos era una especie de juguete nuevo, uno que hacía que su polla estuviera tan dura y él demasiado motivado en algo.

Las manos temblorosas femeninas bajaron a desabotonar el pantalón y él se separó para librarse de él mostrándose por primera vez desnudo, Temari abrió sus labios un tanto sorprendida, no imaginaba a ese chico de esa manera, mucho menos la hombría y entonces vino a su mente ¿cómo entraría eso en ella? Era grande y grueso, el simple pensamiento la tensó y ruborizada apartó la mirada.

Shikamaru no perdió el tiempo y sacó las bragas de su camino conociendo la anatomía femenina, quería hacer miles de experimentos pero no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Deja de pensar todo—Le urgió la chica avergonzada al darse cuenta que incluso para hacerle el amor buscaba una estrategia.

Y él le obedeció bajando a besar y lamerle el cuello, dejando un camino de besos húmedos descendiendo a los montes dando un tratamiento similar, siguiendo por el plano abdomen, acercándose a la intimidad femenina escuchándola jadear aspirando el aroma que destilaba y probándola besos delicados, conforme abría los pliegues haciendo que su lengua se adentrara en ese intimidad que minutos más tarde él invadiría por primera vez, Temari se arqueó en respuesta demostrándole que iba por buen camino, lamió el lugar sin consideración degustando el sabor salado femenino que empezaba a lubricarse más y más, él ya no pudo soportar su pene se autolubricó queriendo reclamar el lugar que usurpaba su lengua traviesa.

Abandonó el interior femenino escuchando un gimoteo de insatisfacción que lo hizo sonreír, metiéndose entre las piernas femeninas el contacto de sus cuerpos los hizo jadear, la besó haciéndola probar el manjar que aún podía saborear él mismo en su boca, rozó conscientemente sus sexos y jadearon complacidos y necesitados.

Temari llevó sus manos a la coleta del moreno deshaciéndola dejando que el pelo azabache cayera libremente y una de sus manos tomaran algunos mechones y la otra fue directo a la espalda masculina, él lo supo era el momento, su glande se abrió paso separando la intimidad femenina, encontrando esa estrecha entrada introduciéndose lentamente.

-Shikamaru—Lo llamó con una voz sumamente sensual, incluso dulce que lo desequilibrio dejándose ir, obteniendo un gemido doloroso e incluso asustado.

Él gimió sin poder contenerse, sintiendo cada parte de ese sofocante interior.

-Mierda—Se quejó por ser tan descuidado y lastimarla, pero eso que estaba sintiendo lo envició, lo descontroló haciéndolo perder el control— ¿Estás bien?

-Si—Respondió insegura embelesada de esa faceta que reconocía del moreno.

Él le besó tiernamente los labios manteniéndose quieto.

-Eres increíble—Le confesó, ella apartó la mirada nerviosa.

-¿Enserio?—La pregunta le salió sola.

-Si.

\- ¿Estarás conmigo?—Preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior, disfrutando de ese momento tan íntimo.

-¿Me diste opción?—Respondió con una sonrisa repartiendo varios besos en la mejilla derecha femenina, retirándose lentamente haciéndola jadear excitada y temerosa por el dolor que le provocó al quitarle su virginidad.

-En ese caso tú... tú eres mío y de nadie más.

-Sabes que eso es igual respecto a ti—Sentenció y ella sonrió al darse cuenta que su amado Nara de Konoha, también quería reclamarla—Eres mía—La hizo gemir entre adolorida y gustosa, al sentirlo adentrarse nuevamente.

-El único que anda de ofrecido eres tú, quedando bien con otras chicas—Él sonrió volviendo a salir y adentrándose por tercera vez, cerrando sus orbes negras extasiado de cómo lo acorralaba ese cálido interior.

-Ahora estoy quedando bien contigo ¿no?—Le mordió el labio inferior tras cuestionárselo—Tú eres la que me gusta—Reveló, haciéndola jadear y después gemir cuando volvió a ser invadida.

-Shikamaru...

-Deja de llamarme así o no podré detenerme—Le ordenó, la voz con la cual lo nombraba lo excitaba de sobremanera, era una Temari muy distinta a la que él conocía, le gustaba ambas pero esta última dulce y domable lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Qué?—Preguntó confusa, él le tomó ambas muñecas llevándolas encima de la cabeza femenina sujetándoselas con una sola mano y la otra posándola a un lado, dándose soporte.

-Si vuelves a abrir la boca no podré detenerme y lo haré como me dicta mi cuerpo y no el cerebro—Explicó firme mirándola directo a los ojos.

-¿Shikamaru?—Él negó, pero ya no se detuvo, la penetró como su cuerpo le mando liberando las manos femeninas, besándola en los labios salvajemente, ignorando los gemidos doloridos jadeando en el oído de la rubia disfrutando de como su miembro era apretado y mojado por ella, la juunin de la arena.

Shikamaru para ella era un hombre con distintas facetas y esta que estaba conociendo se tornaría su favorita, podía dejarlo dominar en ese aspecto, eso le gustaba el dolor acababa de disiparse haciéndola disfrutar de cómo era invadida una y otra vez, ver al Nara enérgico era provocador y saber que ella era la causante la hacía sentir única, su energía concentrada en un solo punto, rogando por ser liberada, sintiendo al hombre que quería para ella, haciéndose una con él, era perfecto, más que eso.

Finalmente después de un gemido por ambos, lograron encontrar la cúspide después de enérgicas, largas y placenteras penetraciones, después del paso de unos minutos, el moreno besó tiernamente los labios de la rubia con ternura, saliendo de ella estremeciéndola y recostándose entre los pechos femeninos.

-No eres tan molesta después de todo—Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Shikamaru—La ojiverde hizo un puchero, todo había sido tan bueno y él tenía que arruinarlo.

-Me gustan tus ojos—Reveló al acorralar uno de los montes y besar el pezón—Y también estos—Temari se sonrojó—Y esto—Agregó al tocar una de sus piernas—Y tus nalgas, aunque también me gusta... me gustas toda realmente—Soltó frustrado, sabiendo que estaba perdido.

-Eres un tonto—Dijo queriendo disipar su vergüenza.

-¡Aahhhh!—Bostezó el Nara cerrando sus ojos y quedándose dormido.

Temari resopló contrariada él siempre lograría sacarla de su cabales, aún así no lo dejaría por nada, lo adoraba, le encantó desde que lo vio por primera vez, le gustó su intelecto, le gustó él y ahora lo tenía y sabía que él sentía algo similar... ahora su historia acaba de comenzar.

:D Me encanta el Shikatema, desde hace mucho quería escribir algo pero no podía y finalmente se ha logrado, ¡Fighting! Vamos a por más...


End file.
